


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by Seek_Sam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_Sam/pseuds/Seek_Sam
Summary: Based on the song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus".Jeongin sneaks down to the tree a night before Christmas to check out a present. He finds his dad kissing Santa Claus too.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 49
Collections: Chan's Kitchen Secret Santa 2020





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theaceofspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceofspace/gifts).



Jeongin laid in his bed, his warm covers hugging him as he stared at his reindeer night lamp. It was soon Christmas! Jeongin couldn’t believe it! This whole year of waiting for these last couple of days. He was so excited about what he was getting. Especially since he had recently seen his dad carrying a big box dressed up in wrapping paper into the house. It was almost as big as him and seemed heavy too, Minho had almost needed to ask for help. But Jeongin had believed in him and he had prevailed, putting it down next to the tree. It was huge! What if it was for him? It was so big! He certainly hadn’t had anything like that on his wish list this year. Maybe it was a surprise? Ah, he couldn’t get it out of his mind! He had to know! He could wait until tomorrow of course but then it would be even harder to sneak around. His dads had this stupid rule that you weren’t allowed to check which presents were yours until you got them. To make the surprise better they said. Well, Jeongin thought otherwise! It’s a big enough surprise not knowing what you are getting. To add upon that the inability to guess what was in your presents? Utter idiocy he said. He had complained about it a lot but that time was over. It was now time to do something about it himself! Time to sneak around. He knew he could do it. He had been sneaking around the house for years. It was essential for his pranking business. A business he was proud of so of course, he would now put it to good use. He started by slowly pulling back his cover and sitting up in the bed, careful to not creak anything as he reached beneath it to get his fluffy slippers. They helped dampen the sound of his steps. And that was vital for his new mission. He tested their ability as he slid down from the bed and snuck up to the door, checkered pj’s keeping him warm, and opening it up just a small crack. The first order of business was to check if anyone was in the hallway. He knew his dads had some of their friends over and they had gone to bed a little bit earlier but you never knew if someone was up. Uncle Changbin especially used to wake up sometimes to go to the bathroom. Usually in a very dreamy state which looked funny. When Jeongin was in business Changbin was one of his main targets. But that wasn’t important right now. The empty hallway was. Nobody was there. Good. Now for step two of his plan; listening down the stairs. Jeongin measured the distance to the stairway with his eyes although it was already memorized, and, slowly, carefully, he stepped towards it. Being careful as to avoid the cranky boards and potentially hazardous boxes he made it safely there, quietly crouching down and listening intently. All the while building up a route in his mind. He could hear Minho in the kitchen which wasn’t unusual. He usually stayed up to do the dishes after dinner and then he and Jisung sat down for a drink together and maybe to watch a show or the latest youtube video his dad had found. Jisung could find the weirdest videos and it was always entertaining to watch them with him and Minho. But that was not the problem now. The problem was that he couldn’t hear Jisung. He listened for a couple more minutes until deciding that he would be better off just going for it. The living room with the tree was to the right of the staircase and he could just sneak down and behind a couch before moving to the tree to see the gift tag. His dad was probably working on something in his studio while Minho finished up in the kitchen. As soon as Jeongin had come to this conclusion he set off down the stairs, always in a crouch, sometimes sliding a foot down two stairs in order to avoid a creak. There weren’t many but he knew them all by heart. And as he was sliding down the stairs he constantly kept his left ear keened for any exclamation from his dad in the kitchen or from any movement from the garage hallway. That’s where Jisung’s studio was. Luckily Minho seemed turned away from the stairs and there was no sound from the studio so as Jeongin reached the bottom floor he quickly scurried around behind the staircase to hide from the view from the kitchen. He then bent down and slithered on knees and elbows behind the nearest sofa that led to the big Christmas tree and the present beside it. Still listening intently to every movement and every creak in the house. He could only hear his dad working in the kitchen, just as before, nothing had changed. Relieved, he crawled the last meter and rose to a crouch. Now the only thing that separated him from the tree and the present was a meter of empty space. Luckily this part of his trip was hidden from the sight of most of the kitchen and Minho’s view. So he waited for a second more before rising up a little more and running up to the present to check the tag. He found it in a split second and read it. “To our favorite dad figure. Merry Christmas Chan!”. Aww, no. It wasn’t for him. It made sense though. He hadn’t wished for anything this big since he knew his dads were in a sticky financial situation this year. They probably collaborated with the rest of his uncles to get this for Chan. He knew Sungmin and Hyunjin would have pitched in a lot. They were the richest of all his uncles. Felix too, he might have been the one who proposed it. Jeongin knew Chan and Felix knew each other the best. They were both from Australia originally. There was a lot of love in this present Jeongin was sure. Chan deserved it. He was one of Jeongin's favorite uncles. And since Jeongin was a professional, he had had all these thoughts as he silently ran back to the sofa and crouched down again. It was then he heard a window open in the living room. Weird, who would open a window this late he thought as he peeked over the sofa and, lo and behold, there was a brown sack being lifted through the open window. Jeongin barely had time to react to it before a big red-clad figure climbed in after the sack. Santa! Jeongin had never seen Santa before and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him as the one and only Santa Claus clumsily fell down on the sofa opposite from the one Jeongin was hiding behind. Jeongin only reacted as he heard Minho leaving the kitchen and walking towards them. Seemingly unperturbed by the presence of Santa in their house. Jeongin quickly bent down further to avoid being seen, quietly watching as Minho walked into the living room, setting down a wine glass on a side table before walking up to the red ball sprawled over their sofa. What was it Jeongin heard as Minho helped Santa up? A giggle? Yes, Minho was giggling at Santa! He had to stay for this.  
“Honey, why did you go through the window? You know I could’ve opened the door for you?”  
“Honey?”Jeongin thought, who did his dad think he was?  
“I know, but I just thought it would be more fun to go through the window. More of a spectacular entrance.” Santa’s voice came out a little bit muffled as he spoke.  
“You know there is only me here right?” Minho giggled. There was that giggle again! Jeongin rarely ever heard Minho giggle that sweetly.  
“Well, maybe it was you I wanted to impress,” Santa mumbled and scratched the back of his neck, almost as if he was embarrassed. Could Santa get embarrassed?  
“Well, maybe you should practice climbing through the window more because that was the most non-smooth entrance through a window I’ve seen in my life.” Jeongin watched as Minho smiled at Santa and- cupped his cheek? What was this? He must be dreaming. Jeongin shook his head, momentarily blocking out the sound of the two chatting and he was just about to go back up to his room when the weirdest thing happened. Minho bent down and KISSED SANTA CLAUS! What was this evening? Now Joengin was sure he must be dreaming. He was surely going to tell Jisung about this dream tomorrow. But now he had to get back to bed and this certainly seemed like the right moment. Minho and Santa were so intent in their kiss they probably didn’t notice anything else. So Jeongin took the opportunity and raced up the stairs as fast as he possibly could while still maintaining the needed stealth. He quickly stopped at the top of the stairs to check if the two in the living room had heard anything. Luckily it seemed like they hadn’t and they were now happily chatting away. Glad it was over, Jeongin snuck back into his room and under his covers. The exhaustion of his little adventure putting him to sleep right away. Jeongin slept peacefully the rest of the night, the thought that Santa might be his dad had never crossed his mind.


End file.
